Love Spell
by AmazonnessRyoga
Summary: Miaka finds a love potion, but while wishing for it to bring her and Tamahome together, she thinks of Tasuki instead... *Chapter 7 Up Finally*
1. The Mysterious Potion

Hey all you Fushigi Yuugi fiends!!!I hope you enjoy this story because I think it's going to turn out pretty good.Oh well, I don't want to give any of it away now so I'll just say, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi!

Love Spell

Night had fallen hours before. The crickets chirped their quiet nocturne as the wind blew gently, causing the trees to sway and leaves to fall.The small town had seemed incredibly quiet, at least compared to the great battle that had just taken place in the middle of it.Slowly, the lights inside of the houses illuminating the silent streets began to vanish one by one.

In a small house outside of the petite town stood five tired figures.They had just taken part of the battle with a horrible monster.The monster they fought was actually a sickness demon.It had infected a young woman by the name of Shoka and it was a painfully difficult battle, but as always, good triumphed and the demon was defeated.Shoka could now finally rest in peace.

Miaka Yuki stood on the inside of the small house surrounded by her four other Seishi; Hotohori, Nuriko, Tasuki, and the most recently found member, Mitsukake.She looked around the house, green eyes wide in amazement.The walls were covered from floor to ceiling with shelves filled with bottles, and jars, and mysterious vials.Slim, fat, tall, short, purple, green.Each was different from the next.

Miaka walked slowly, peering at all of the different bottles wondering what each cured.The four Seishi stood near the door, chattering softly about the battle they just faced.Mitsukake explained to his new friends how dear Shoka was to him, and how she was the one person he wanted to save the most, and yet she was the one he didn't.

The young Miko kicked her toe in the ground, trying not to let curiosity get the better of her.But as usual, she could not keep the question to herself.Her heart would cramp in pain when she was curious, and she could never seem to control her endless line of questions.

She gripped the delicate bottle in her hand and strolled as nonchalantly as possible to her four quietly talking, tired friends.She smiled and hid the bottle behind her back as she faced her protectors.They stopped talking and stared back at her, wondering what was wrong.

"Excuse me, Mitsukake.I was wondering," Miaka started, fingering the mystifying vial in her palm."Could you tell me what this is?"She held out the bottle for Mitsukake, the owner of the house, to examine it.

He squinted as he studied the bottle his Miko held before him.It was twisted like a corkscrew, and very slender.The glass was dyed crimson red and the liquid on the inside was black.The top was plugged with a cork.

"That," Mitsukake began to explain, "is a gift from a Shaman I met one day when I was traveling from town to town curing people.It is a love spell."

"Love spell…" Miaka whispered underneath her breath as she bit the nail on her thumb.Her forest green eyes sparkled in awe, wondering if the spell would really work.

Nuriko flipped his long, purple braid over his shoulder as he stuck his nose in the air."Don't you think that's mental rape?Making someone fall in love with you?"Despite his feelings, knowing it was wrong to make someone fall in love with you again their will, he was still a little hopeful that the potion worked that way, so he could get the emperor to fall in love with him.

"That's not how it works," Mitsukake said in calm low voice."I user must drink it, and think of the one they love as swallow the last drop.The potion promises that nothing will ever be able to separate them."

"Why haven't you ever used it?" Hotohori asked, cocking his eyebrow.

Mitsukake looked at the ground, frowning."I wanted to be with Shoka while drinking it, but when I returned home, it was too late."

"I'm sorry," Hotohori apologized feeling horrible to bring up his friend's painful past.

"Don't worry about it.I know now that Shoka is at last in peace."

Tasuki stood near the other Seishi around him but did not pay them any heed.He was fully absorbed with his Miko standing in front of him.Her long slender legs, her nicely formed hips, her small stomach, her perky breasts, her beautiful smile, her shiny hair, everything about her, enchanted him.

He ran his right hand through his fiery hair and stopped to massage the nape of his neck.Every time he looked at her he could feel his body begin to awaken.He would even begin to act more like a gentleman in front of her!Despite these feelings, he was still confused._C'mon Genro, get it together!_He would tell himself._Ya don't even like girls, let alone love this one!_

"Wow!This is great!" Miaka exclaimed, excitement written in all of her features.A serious looked shadowed her face quickly after and she began to kick the ground with her toe again."Do you perhaps think that I could…" she paused, hoping she would not have to ask the full question.

"Is there someone you love?" Mitsukake asked."If there is, please feel free to take it."

"Do you mean it?" Miaka squealed happily."Yes, there is someone!"

Tasuki's heart painfully skipped a beat.He shook his head in disgust and stammered, "There's s-someone?!"

Miaka smiled happily as she turned to face Tasuki, her orange haired Seishi."Tamahome, he's one of the Suzaku too.As soon as we find the last Seishi me and Tamahome can be together again!"She looked at the potion in her hand and held it eye level."I'm sure this will help us be together soon."

Tasuki stood in a mouth-open stare at the Miko, now holding the vial to her heart, with her eyes closed._Nothin' ta worry about!Ya didn't like her that way anyways!She's just too weird for ya!_He thought, trying to convince himself of his own feelings.

"I'm going to try it now!" Miaka said, reopening her eyes.She straightened out her short brown skirt and her blue school ribbon before she pried the cork out from the top of the bottle.It opened with a little pop.

She inhaled deeply as she slowly moved the container filled with black fluid to her lips. Hesitating, she looked at her friend's with eyes searching for some comfort.

"Go ahead, Miaka!Drink to your happiness!" Nuriko encouraged.

"Bring Tamahome to you forever!Drink," Hotohori said solemnly.

"Be with the one you love," Mitsukake smiled softly.

Miaka's eyes wandered to meet Tasuki's.His fiery hot eyes glared into hers, almost piercing her very soul.She looked away quickly, wondering why he would glare at her like that.She didn't do anything to make him mad.

She raised the vial to her lips once more and she whispered, "For Tamahome!"Then she opened her mouth slightly allowing the bitter liquid to invade her mouth.

She swallowed the first gulp of the potion, sweet memories of Tamahome canceling out the bitter taste.

She opened her throat, to allow the last of the liquid to be swallowed, and as she was doing so, caught Tasuki's eyes again._Why is Tasuki's glaring at me that way?_She thought._I hope Tasuki…_ and with Tasuki filling her mind she swallowed the last drop.

Well that's the story for now.Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave you hanging like this, I'll write more soon!I hope you like the way the story's going so far!Until next time!!!

Amazonness Ryoga

__


	2. The Dawning of a New Love

Remember what happened last time

Remember what happened last time?You do?!Well, do you want to know what happens this time?Well I'm not going to tell you, you'll just have to read for yourself!Har har, I hope you enjoy the second part of Love Spell, and remember! I don't own Fushigi Yuugi!

Love Spell- The Dawning of a New Love 

Miaka was spiraled the cold, hard floor of Mitsukake's home. Outside and unseen by all in the small house, the sky shone brilliant crimson as an orange sliver of the sun began to peek over the horizon. The Miko's guardians slept around her, sound asleep.The house was completely still and dark; the thick curtains blocked out all of the new day sun's piercing rays, but the medicine on shelves that covered the walls somehow reflected a mysterious glow.Despite the wonderful sleeping atmosphere, Miaka could not close her eyes, let alone fall asleep.

She was laying on her back, breathing quietly, and staring at the ceiling.She could hear the soft breaths and slight snoring of her Seishi._Sleeping peacefully, _she thought to herself as she groaned and lazily rolled to her side.She yawned and covered her entire head with the blanket as she buried her face into her feathery soft pillow.Even though she tried her hardest to settle her mind it would not calm down!

_Why are you letting this get to you, Miaka?So what, you wasted the love potion!You thought of Tasuki as you drank the last of it, but who cares?You and Tamahome will be together soon enough!!!Don't worry about it, you and Tamahome will be together even if you didn't drink that potion._

__Her mind began to ease at her soothing thoughts, and her eyelids began to get heavier and heavier, until they could not be held open anymore._Even without the potion…me and Tamahome…we will…_

__She yawned deeply and could feel herself begin to fall peacefully asleep, but someone called out her name.Miaka opened a slightly bloodshot eye to see who wasn't letting her get the sleep her body so desperately needed.

Tasuki was on the other side of the room, completely knotted in his blankets and was twisting and turning in his sleep.Miaka lifted her upper body tiredly from the ground, propped herself up with her arm, and rubbed her eyes, uncontrollable yawns distorting her face.

She realized he must have called out her name in his sleep.Curiosity got the best of her again, and she crawled slowly across the room to where he lay.She quietly peered at him through the darkness of the room.She studied his face carefully, looking at the messy flame colored hair, and down to his eyes that were shut tightly.She moved her eyes to his lips, and thought to herself, _he has the kind of lips…that should be kissed whenever possible._ She blushed to herself, surprised at the thought, but despite her embarrassment did not want to remove her eyes from his lips. 

A cough from the other side of the room broke the spell that seemed to be coming from Tasuki's lips.Miaka crawled swiftly back to her little spot on the floor and rested her tired head full of thoughts back on her pillow as she closed her eyes again, trying her hardest to get to sleep.But, just as the moon will always rise after the sun sets, Miaka fell asleep.

Tasuki opened his eyes slowly. He had the strangest sensation flowing all through his body; it felt like anything that had ever been wrong was now somehow fixed. He blinked a few times and looked at his surroundings. He was lying in a bed in an unfamiliar room, and a white sheet covered his body.He looked to his right, and white curtains blew in the flowing breeze through a door that led to a veranda.Golden sun poured from the open glass doors on to his face.He closed his eyes and stretched, hearing a moan in the bed.He looked at the other person that was occupying the bed.Miaka lay to his side sleeping peacefully.

His face dropped in utter shock and his heart began to race faster than it ever had in his entire life._Why the hell is Miaka sleepin' with me?_He looked down at her body, covered by the same white sheet as his and realized she was completely naked under it.He cringed as he realized he was as naked as she was._Shit, what the hell did I do?!I don't remember anythin'!!!_

As the thoughts raced through his mind, he bit the nail on his thumb, and he could feel the girl next to him begin to stir.Her eyes fluttered open and she softly began to rub her neck as she woke up.Tasuki was paralyzed with fear.All he could do was stare with his jaw completely dropped.Miaka looked up at him with her innocent green eyes and smiled lightly.

"Miaka what d-did," Tasuki stuttered."What did we do?!"

Her grin became wider."You mean you don't remember darling?" She asked sitting up, exposing her chest.Tasuki could feel his face becoming completely red, as he pulled the sheet around Miaka, covering her body.

"I don't remember nothin'!" Tasuki exclaimed.

"Well then," Miaka said, leaning closer to Tasuki."Let me refresh your memory."

She placed her arms around his muscular neck, and playfully twisted his orange hair with her fingers.Moving her mouth closer to his she whispered, "I love you, Tasuki." Her warm breath danced across his lips, and he could have sworn he was in heaven.

"I love you, Miaka," he whispered softly, before stealing her lips with his own.

On the cold, hard floor of Mitsukake's home Tasuki lay, still twisted in his blankets.As the sun fully rose from the ground he whispered in his sleep."I love you, Miaka." 

Sorry so short, but that's the way the chapter's will be. They'll be short and sweet and will eventually get to a point!!! Really though, I think the next chapter will be really interesting, so I hope you'll stick around and read it!!! Until next time!!!

Amazonness Ryoga


	3. Sacrifices of the Purest Form

Hey there

Hey there!!! How are you all doing today?I hope you're doing fine ^-^; I wouldn't want you to be sad!!!But if you are, I hope my story cheers you up.If you're a Tasuki and Miaka fan (like me!) I know my story will make you happy!Oh well, I'll let you get to reading, and remember, I don't own anything!

Love Spell: Sacrifices of the Purest Form 

All the bouncing was making her stomach ache, especially after the gigantic lunch she had devoured minutes before.She rested her back against Hotohori's chest as she shut her eyes tightly, trying to block out all of the sun from the bright sky.

The 4 Seishi were heading out of the little town they were staying in.Nuriko, Tasuki, and Mitsukake had their own horses, and Hotohori and Miaka were sharing one.But at this point in time, Miaka's face had turn a pale shade of green as she rested against Hotohori.Determined not to stop the search for the last Seishi, Miaka quietly tried to stay silent about her sickened stomach.

The horses slowly walked deeper and deeper into a forest where the leaves blocked all of the sun, making the afternoon seem to transform into dusk.Miaka opened her eyes slightly to peer at the canopy above, thankful the harsh sun was out of her eyes.Despite the elimination of the sun, the breeze was warm and full of the refreshing scent of spring.The Miko could not focus on any of this.All she could feel was her stomach.

_I could ask Mitsukake to heal me, _Miaka thought happily.She sighed when she realized he said he could only heal once a day, and he had cured her of the fever less than 24 hours ago.She did not want to ask him a favor she knew he wasn't capable of.

Miaka sat up abruptly."What's wrong," Hotohori asked, his voice kind and gentle.Her stomach lurched violently, and she knew what she must do.She quickly jumped off the horse and ran into the forest.

"Miaka!" Her four guardians yelled in unison.Tasuki jumped off his horse almost as abruptly as Miaka had and ran quickly after her.He looked for her and saw her leaning against a thick tree, gasping for breath.

"Miaka, what's wrong with ya?" He asked as he reached out his hand for her.She walked slowly towards him, arms clutching her stomach, her face three times green then before.She collapsed into his arms, her weight catching him by surprise.He supported her and looked into her eyes with a sincere face.

"I threw up,"Miaka said, voice shaky with sickness.

"It's a good thing ya left when ya did.Hotohori woulda been pissed if ya threw up on him," he said, searching for a smile on her pretty face.

She giggled, and her face brightened for a moment, only to be replaced with a horrible expression that could only be associated with someone about to vomit.

She collapsed to her knees and Tasuki did the only thing he could possibly do.He held her long brown hair out of her face, and patted her back softly, muttering words to soothe her.

Once she was finished, she placed her head on Tasuki's broad shoulder and closed her eyes.He knew she needed water, and he could faintly hear the soft tinkle of a brook.He picked her up, like a precious baby and carried her, following his ear.Not too far up they reached the small brook.

Tasuki kneeled down slowly, setting Miaka softly on the ground, but she kept her arms around his neck and would not let go.

"C'mon Miaka," Tasuki said, slowly pushing her away."Have a drink."

Miaka slowly detached herself from Tasuki, and cupped the cool water in her hands.She slowly drank, letting the clean, cold water fill the back of her throat, and slid into her uneasy stomach.She filled her mouth with water, making sure it was free of all the vomit.She didn't want to smell like it.

She looked at herself, checking to make sure none was on her.Once she was done with the inspection, she looked at Tasuki gratefully."Thanks for holding my hair back and staying with me…" she said weakly."Except now…"

"What?"Tasuki asked, concern filling his voice.

"Now I'm hungry!"

"Well I hope you're hungry I think I saw everything except my mother come outta ya!"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around the man that had stayed with her, even when she was throwing up.She placed her head on his shoulder again, forehead touching his neck.They waited together for their friends to come and find them.

Miaka felt a lot better now that the burden her stomach had been completely released.She held on to Tasuki.She was so close to him, she could smell him._Suzaku, he smells good, _she thought to herself._I could die happily in his arms…_

_What am I thinking?!_She silently scolded herself._This is Tasuki I'm with, and besides Tamahome is waiting for me back in Kuto… _

"SHIT!"Tasuki's scream awoke Miaka from the daze she was in.She glanced up and noticed an arrow in the ground, right next to Tasuki's right knee."Someone's after us!"He yelled as he picked up Miaka from the ground and ran with her in the direction where they first came from.

Tasuki skidded, he wanted to stop but the dirt beneath his feet didn't.Arrows where being shot from that direction too, so he began to run in the opposite direction, carrying Miaka the whole time.

"Kuto warriors!"Miaka screamed to Tasuki."Why do they always have to be after me?!"

As he was running an arrow nicked the side of his right arm, almost causing him to drop the girl he was carrying.She cried out as blood sprayed from the wound in his arm, but despite his pain he did not stop running and did not drop her.

Knowing he could not keep the fast speed he was managing, he hid behind a tree.Gently, almost like she was the one with the injury, he set her feet back on the ground. By this time, the Miko was now sobbing quietly.He leaned close to her face and placed one finger on top of his lips, the same lips that had enchanted her so much the night before.

Then he placed the same finger on top of her lips.Her sobbing instantly stopped.Instead of the scared beating her heart was experiencing, it began to fill with a wonderful throb, like one she never felt before and she could fell a blush spread on her cheeks.

She stood there in silence, waiting for Tasuki to give her permission to speak again.The few silent minutes had seemed like hours, or at least to Miaka.She couldn't believe she was getting so excited over Tasuki!!!

He looked at her as she stared deeply into his mischievous eyes, unashamed if he knew she was staring.Nervously he pushed his fiery bangs out of his face.He could not believe how Miaka was staring at him.

Before they knew what was happening, Tasuki placed his strong hands on Miaka's tiny shoulders, and leaned closer to her.With her hear racing, she closed her eyes and slowly tip toed, waiting for her lips to met his.For one quick second, Tasuki could have sworn he was going to get the kiss he so desperately wanted, but Nuriko appeared from behind the tree they were standing by and slapped his back, knocking the wind out of him.

"Nuriko…what the hell…are ya tryin'….ta do ta me?!"He tried to yell, but the air came out his throat very thin and raspy.He held on to his injured arm, cradling it with the other one.

"Oh that's funny!"Nuriko exclaimed laughing."I only meant to pat you on the back!"

"Very funny," Tasuki mumbled as he looked back over at Miaka, and realized she was gone.He glanced over his shoulder looking for her.She was already standing with Hotohori and Mitsukake, explaining what had happened, the whole time never taking her eyes away from Tasuki's.A disappointed look filled her eyes.Slowly she began to move her eyes away from his and shifted her gaze towards the ground. 

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!There's more to come soon.Cheez…don't you wish Tasuki was a real person?* sighs *Oh well, if he was real, he would probably casue 99.9%of all road rage.I wouldn't even want to see if on a high way!!!Hehe, until next time!!!

Amazonness Ryoga


	4. After Fire Comes the Rain

Hey there Tasuki and Miaka fans!!!I hope you're not too disappointed in me, with the delay of my story.It's not that I haven't had any ideas, because basically I know exactly were my story is going, its just that my life has been really hectic, but now school's over and I have all the time in the world to work on my story!!!Oh well, I don't own the character's of Fushigi Yuugi, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Love Spell: After Fire Comes the Rain

"Here I sit all alone

Gazing at you

All though your from a far I can feel your presence

Here I am all alone

Waiting for something

Waiting for…

Death"

Tasuki crumpled up the piece of paper he had used to write his poem on.It sounded like a he was on the verge of killing himself, not on the verge of falling in love.He threw the paper containing his poem across the room.He never had a way with words.

Bare-chested, Tasuki ran his hands through his orange hair and sighed, falling on to his bed.The 4 Seishi had been traveling for what seemed like millions of eternities searching for the last member of the Suzaku.Now, the sun had faded into the distance, and the stars twinkled in the heavens as the silent moon shone down on the ground creating a pale glow across the land.

They had stopped at an inn to rest.After the incident in the woods Hotohori decided it would probably be best to stop some where for a few days to recuperate before starting with the search for the last warrior.

Tasuki deliberately picked the room next to Miaka's.He wanted to be as close to her as possible.He touched the wound, wrapped in bandages, on his right arm and smiled.He would have a scar on his body for the rest of his life.But it was a sacrifice for the safety of his Miko, and even if his mind was mixed up with the emotions, his heart understood perfectly.He was falling in love.

He stood up from his bed and slowly crossed the room to the wall that separated him from his love.He reached the horrible barrier and placed his hand on the wall and looked out of the opened window, and made a wish on the first star he saw, hoping deep in his heart, that his wish would be granted.

On the opposite side of the wall stood Miaka, still in her school uniform with her hair lying limply on her shoulders.She had her hand on the wall also, wishing she had an excuse to visit Tasuki, but she could not think of one.So she stood sadly, hand pushed against the wall, thinking his name over and over again in her mind.

But the name that really bothered her was 'Tamahome'._What am I going to do?What do I do?_Miaka thought helplessly, removing her hand from the wall, heart beating frantically._I love Tamahome, but I'm falling for Tasuki!_Pacing the room, Miaka pressed her hands against her hot face."What am I going to do!" Miaka wailed in a high-pitched voice and fell to the floor.

A moment later Tasuki burst through the door.He looked around holding on to his tessen threateningly.Cautiously he shut the door behind him, and sat Indian-style beside Miaka on the floor. 

"So are ya gonna tell me whassup?"Tasuki said looking out her window, trying to avoid her big, watery eyes.

"I don't think I can talk to you about it," Miaka whispered, wiping the tears that were falling down her pink cheeks.

Laughing, he said, "I don't have any business in ya girl problems.Ya should have a talk with Nuriko."Tasuki got up and reached for her hands.Miaka placed her hands in his, and he pulled her to her feet.Knees wobbly, she almost fell back to the hard floor, but Tasuki caught her in midair.

His bandaged arm was around her tiny waist and his other hand was placed behind her neck.Slowly, he pulled her closer, and her body met his.She could feel through her school uniform Tasuki's heart, beating crazily in his chest.Likewise, Tasuki could feel Miaka's wild heart beat against his bare chest.

They stood his way, hearts beating as one, until Tasuki bent his head down and gently kissed Miaka's damp cheek.Moving his lips less than an inch away from hers he whipered, "Don't cry anymore."

His breath danced across her lips and she placed her hands on either side of his face, slowly pulling him closer to her, and closed her eyes.

Unexpectedly, Tasuki removed his strong hand from her waist and placed his thumb on her slightly puckered lips.With her eyes still closed more tears escaped, and Tasuki brushed his hand against her cheek one last time, and was gone.

Hearing the door shut, Miaka fell to the ground once more, sobbing furiously.She placed her hands where Tasuki last brushed her cheek and cried until there were no more tears left to be shed.

Tasuki shut the door to his room silently.He seemed so cold without Miaka and shivered.He could not figure out the events that had occurred in Miaka's room.He had the perfect opportunity to kiss Miaka, but one horrible detail lay in the back of his mind.It seemed to eat way at his brain so much that it pained him:Tamahome.

He knew Miaka couldn't find room in her heart to love him, not with Tamahome filling it the way it seemed to.He could still see Miaka standing in Mitsukake's house, the small red vial in her hands, rising up to her lips, and whispering, "For Tamahome," before she began drinking.Tasuki lay in his bed and even though no tears fell from his eyes, his heart was crying.

Miaka woke up with a start, gasping she threw herself up from where she lay.She rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and looked around her, confused.She had just had a nightmare, but she could not remember it.She yawn and stretched her aching muscles, realizing she had fallen asleep on the floor.

Standing up weakly, she walked to the window.It was still night.It seemed to her that this night had already lasted forever.She leaned out of the window and let the cold night air blow across her face.Everything, except the feeling in her heart, was peaceful.

Miaka closed the window, and walked to her bed, floor boards squeaking under her feet.She removed her bow tie, and brown school jacket.She slid off her skirt and pulled her vest off, leaving her in her white shirt and knee-high socks.She parted the blankets of her bed slipped in between them.She laid her head on the pillow and tried to close her eyes, but she felt very uneasy.It felt like someone was watching her!

Trying to shake the feeling, she buried her head under the blankets and closed her eyes tightly.She gasped as she heard the squeaking of floorboards in her room.She grasped the blankets tighter and held her breath, fearing that if she didn't she would start to scream.

Another squeak.Tears began to form in Miaka's eyes, and her heart beat frantically, but she was trapped, she could not move from under the blankets.What if she immerged from the bed and her Seishi did not make it to her in time?Fear paralyzed her to the very core of her soul.

"Lekka Shinen!!!"Tasuki's voice pierced the night like an arrow."Miaka, run!"

Miaka removed the blankets from her head and stared in awe.Tasuki was fighting a man with his tessen.Fire lit up the room like a false sun.

Tasuki was having a difficult time keeping up with the new enemy.He was quick as lightning and scary as thunder, dodging the flames easily and fighting with incredible force."Miaka, go get the others!"Tasuki shouted, but she did not move.

The man jumped out of the flames path and landed on the bed.By this time, the whole room was alight with fire.He removed a knife from his robe and held it up to Miaka's throat."So pretty," he muttered in a raspy voice gently trailing the blade across her neck."But my orders come directly from the Seiryu no Miko…to kill the Seishi of Suzaku, and the Suzaku no Miko."

"NO!Yui would never give you orders like that!I know her!" Miaka screamed, but before she could struggle against her attacker, Tasuki struck him in the face with his tessen.

Miaka gasped feeling the blade tear the skin from her neck to her chest as the attacker from Kuto slumped over, unconscious.Tasuki threw the man off the bed and ripped off the blankets.He ran to the wall covered in flames and smothered them.When it was completely out, he ran to Miaka.In the pale moonlight he could see the long, slender scratch on her neck.The dagger still lay in her lap.

"Tasuki…" Miaka started as he ripped her pillowcase and gently wiped the blood away from her neck.

"Hush," he instructed."I'm gonna hafta unbutton ya shirt, damn that's a long scratch!"

He unbuttoned the first three buttons on her torn shirt, and tenderly wiped the blood off her heaving chest. 

"How did you know I was in trouble?"She asked.

"Whaddya mean?There was a guy in your room!That means trouble."

Miaka smiled slightly and responded, "But you came before I could even scream!None of the other Seishi even woke up!"

Tasuki thought for a moment, secretly examining her perfect skin, trying to find an answer."Aw, hell.It was just a feelin' I got.That's all.Somehow I knew ya was in trouble."

Miaka's smile grew larger and she grabbed Tasuki's neck, pulling him closer to her."Thank you," she whispered in his ear.Hugged her back, holding on as tightly as he could, never wanting to let go. 

Things never worked out the way Tasuki wanted though.Nose broken, the Kuto warrior stood up like nothing ever happened.Licking the blood that pored from his nose, he dashed out the door.

"Dammit!"Tasuki screamed, jumping from the bed and running through the inn's hallway, following the mysterious warrior, pounding on the doors of the sleeping Seishi.Tasuki knew this guy was a handful, and would need help to defeat him.Miaka ran after Tasuki, determined not to lose sight of him, even though her throat screamed in pain.

Hotohori was the first to awake.He saw Miaka running down the hall as he opened his door.Sleepily he looked at the floor.He could see a thin trail of blood on the floor."Miaka!"He gasped as he ran to Nuriko's room.

Opening Nuriko's door and running to the bed, Hotohori shook Nuriko's shoulders, desperately trying to wake him up.Slowly, Nuriko opened his eyes yawning."Is it time to get up already?" he grumbled.

"Nuriko!Get up!" Hotohori yelled impatiently.

"Your highness!" Nuriko sat up instantly, recognizing his only love's voice.His face blushed deeply and he whispered, "I never thought you would come to me like this…"

Hotohori stood up, even more impatient."It's not like that!Miaka," his voice caught in his throat.Taking a deep breath to regain himself he started again."Miaka's in trouble."

Nuriko stood up and threw Hotohori out the door."You should have said that in the first place!Hurry!"Nuriko picked up Hotohori from the ground."Sorry about that!"He said as he brushed Hotohori's shoulders.

Standing in the hallway, Mitsukake said in an alarmed voice, "Tasuki wasn't in his room.Let's pray he's with Miaka."

"But how will we find them?!" Nuriko shrieked.

"Follow the blood!"Hotohori yelled as he pointed to the ground and dashed in Miaka's direction. 

Outside of the inn, they could no longer see the blood trail.The moon was hidden behind dark thundering clouds."Miaka, where are you?"Hotohori mumbled, searching the ground for any clue to which way she had gone.

"Over their!" Nuriko yelled pointing to a field far away.They could see the glow of flames and three small figures.

"HURRY!" Hotohori yelled, as he ran towards the flames.

Tasuki stood in a ring of flames, Miaka grasped his back, holding on tight.The Kuto warrior stood in the flames too, sweat and blood dripping down his chin."Miaka stand back," Tasuki whispered to the girl holding on to him. 

"There's no where to go!" Miaka yelled looking at the fire surround them."We're trapped!"

"I was going to leave you two to your own business!" The warrior yelled from across the ring."But you had to follow me, and now you'll pay for your foolishness!"He ran towards Tasuki, feeling afraid for Miaka, he pushed her to the ground and held his tessen high in the air.

"I already busted your face up once.I guess ya want me ta do it again!"Lightening lit up the sky, and thunder crashed in the distance.The heat from the surrounding flames made sweat glisten on Tasuki's naked chest and he prepared himself to fight.

Tasuki clenched his fists as the man approached.Miaka ran towards Tasuki, tripped over a log, and fell face first in mud.Hearing Miaka's fall Tasuki looked over his shoulder at her, completely letting his guard down.But it was the wrong moment to do so, because the man punched Tasuki with such a force, it knocked him off his feet and he came crashing to the ground.

Despite the mud falling in her eyes, Miaka saw exactly what had happened.Shock faded into pure rage.Tasuki lay on his back and blood poured from an open wound directly over his eye.Tasuki stood up and faced the warrior.

"Lucky shot," he mumbled. "But this time ya won't be so damn lucky!"Tasuki aimed for the man's bloody face, but before his hand could meet his face, he was already on the ground.Behind him stood Miaka, mud covering her whole body, holding the log she tripped over in her arms.

The 3 other Seishi had now reached the ring of fire but over the roar of the flames, could not be heard by the other Seishi or their Miko.So they watched intently on their actions.

Miaka dropped the heavy log, and it landed on the Kuto warrior with a sickening crack.Tasuki wiped the mud off Miaka's face."Are ya in there somewhere Miaka?"Tasuki asked with a grin.

Miaka placed her head on Tasuki's wet chest and wrapped her arms around his strong neck.He placed his hands on the small of her back and pulled her body closer to his.She looked up at him with sincere eyes.His hair and eyes matched the flames that roared all around them.Enchanted with his lips, not willing to take her eyes away from them, she grasped one of his beaded necklaces and pulled his head closer to hers.

He placed his lips on top of hers, and excitement ran through out his body.He kissed her with all the passion he had.She kissed him back, running her hands through his flame colored hair, feeling the best she had ever felt since she entered the Universe of the Four Gods.

Lips still together, a thundering boom clapped in the sky, and the rains fell from the heavens, extinguishing the flames all around them, and even as the 3 staring Seishi approached them, they did not stop their kiss.

This chapter is a lot longer than the other 3!Oh well, I hope you didn't mind!!!Yeah!I'm so excited!This is my favorite chapter!Hehe, well I hope you liked it.Oh yeah, I don't take credit for the poem in the very beginning the story.My friend Courtney wrote it when the French teach separated us.It's just the funniest poem I've ever read, so I like to tease her about it, and post it every were I can!I hope you guys don't think I weird because of it!!! Anywayz, tell me what you think about my story in a review, ok?Promise?Until next chapter!

Amazonness Ryoga


	5. A Change of Heart

Hey all you Love Spell fans

Hey all you Love Spell fans.I would like to take this opportunity to say thank you to all of you that have stuck with this story from the very beginning and also all of you that have just started reading it recently.I love you all, I keep getting the best reviews, and I rally appreciate it.Now that I've gotten that off my chest, I'll get on with the story!Remember, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, and even though he can't be a part of my story, (due to the time I have decided to set it in), Chichiri still kicks ass!!!* Ahem * Sorry the Chichiri Luva deep within me lost control, no da!!!

Love Spell:A Change of Heart

The night gave away to a radiant dawn as the 3 Seishi walked towards the inn, Tasuki and Miaka slowly following behind.They stood far away from each other, trying to think of a way to explain the situation to their friends, but they had to explain the situation to each other before they could explain it to anybody else!Neither the courageous Miaka nor the brave Tasuki knew what was to come next.Where they a couple?Was it just a meaningless kiss?It was difficult to tell.

They walked tiredly to the inn, trudging past the long grass in the field and finally making it to the door of the building.Mitsukake held the door open for Hotohori and Nuriko, and prevented Tasuki and Miaka from entering.

"Whaz this about?"Tasuki asked stubbornly, crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking down at the ground to avoid eye contact from the tall man standing in front of him.Miaka blushed slightly, wondering why Mitsukake would stop them like this._He is a man of health and safety, _Miaka thought to herself, blushing deeply._Is he going to give us a talk about sex?_

"It's not that serious!" She blurted out covering her face with her hand out of sheer embarrassment.Mitsukake cocked his eyebrow in confusion, and held on to his left hand gingerly, shaking his head.

"So you don't want me to heal you?" He asked looking from Miaka, to Tasuki, and then again to Miaka, whose face had gone completely pale.

Laughing nervously she put hand behind her head and scratched it, trying to play off her mistake."Oh well, I thought maybe you could heal Tasuki first!"She yelled, hoping her acting was good enough to fool Mitsukake.

"Miaka," he whispered in his low voice."Always so kind and considerate towards your fellow warriors.I can heal you both at the same time since your wounds are fairly light."

"Oh you can?"Miaka asked, heart pounding in her chest, trying to erase the thought of Mitsukake giving her and Tasuki _the talk._

"Yes," Mitsukake nodded, a green light surrounding his left hand."Tasuki get closer to Miaka."

Tasuki, arms still crossed, walked closer to Miaka and stopped half a foot away from her, embarrassed by the thought of everyone knowing his true feelings towards his Miko.He always tried to play the character that would never fall in love with the girl he was charged to protect, but here he was, head over heels for her.It was not his feelings that embarrassed him, it was just that he had barely realized the feelings himself before everyone else found out about them too.

"Closer," Mitsukake commanded, holding his hand in front of him.

Tasuki crept closer to her, following Mitsukake's orders.He wanted to be closer to her, but just without another Suzaku warrior standing in front of him.His eyes wandered to Miaka, barely clothed and muddy, and he could feel his heart begin to increase speed in his chest._Miaka, ya don't know what ya do ta me, _he thought to himself as he sighed, slumping his shoulders slightly.

"Closer," ordered Mitsukake, voice becoming slightly impatient.Tasuki stood directly beside Miaka, and she was reluctant to look at him, but somehow his eyes found hers and she smiled and placed her arms around his waist, as his arms settled near her back.She placed her head on his chest and sighed, as long as she could stay in the comfort of Tasuki's arms, as far as Miaka was concerned, all was right in the world.

"Thank you," Mitsukake muttered before placing his hand over his two friends and allowing his power to heal them.As the weird green light engulfed them, a warm feeling rushed though their bodies.It was a feeling of refreshment; they could literally feel the wounds being lifted off of them.

Once their treatment was over, they let go of one another and entered the inn with Mitsukake, not even noticing that Hotohori and Nuriko had been spying on them the whole time through an open window.Hotohori stood beside Nuriko, scratching his head in complete confusion."So, despite Tamahome, Tasuki made his way into Miaka's heart."

"Yeah, that's really strange," Nuriko commented."I can't believe it myself."

"That means that if I tried hard enough I could have had a chance with her!" Hotohori exclaimed through painful tears.

Nuriko sighed, patted Hotohori on the shoulder, and replied, "I didn't think we were talking about you, I thought we were talking about Tamahome!"

"Tamahome," Hotohori mumbled under his breath, wondering what the future held for him.He paused his racing mind because Miaka, Mitsukake and Tasuki had entered the hall.Both him and Nuriko jumped away from the window and walked by casually, peering at the couple through the corners of their eyes.Miaka and Tasuki both walked to their separate rooms, leaving the other 3 Seishi standing in the hall.

"Alright!"Nuriko winked."I guess it's time for me and Miaka-chan to have a little girl talk."Flinging his long purple braid behind him Nuriko walked up to Miaka's room, knocked on the door three times, and walked in uninvited, slamming the door behind him.

He saw her lying on her bed, back turned to him. He walked towards her slowly, wondering what he was going to say; wondering where to begin.

"Miaka," Nuriko started, sitting at the foot of her bed, gently placing his hand on her calf, and shaking."Don't pretend you're asleep, you've been in here a total of 10 seconds."

"Nuriko!" Miaka sat up, grabbing Nuriko and cried softly on his chest, always a little surprised to find it completely flat.No matter how long Nuriko's secret had been revealed, it was hard to believe that Nuriko really was a man, but holding on to his broad frame, head against his hard chest, Miaka could feel he was really a man.

Despite the reality of Nuriko's gender, he was very easy to talk to, as if he was another girl.With little prompting, Miaka had spilled all of her secrets in front of Nuriko, not afraid to say anything and everything.

"It all started," Miaka sobbed to Nuriko, "when I drank the love potion Mitsukake let me have.I thought of Tasuki instead of Tamahome!I ruined it!Then I heard Tasuki talking in his sleep, and I was looking at him…it made me feel different for some reason!I don't know why!Then once he saved me, I wanted to kiss him.It was just the way Tamahome used to save me and I really miss that.We almost kissed and you guys showed up, so we didn't."She paused to catch her breath.Once she recovered she began again."And then when we came here I couldn't stop thinking of him!But then he came in my room, and I tried to kiss him but he walked out, I was so embarrassed.And then I felt the creepy guy in my room and he saved me and I had a scratch and he unbuttoned my shirt and I couldn't feel my legs, I was so nervous but the guy woke up and he was bloody and scary and he ran out and so did Tasuki and so I followed him."

Miaka gasped for another breath of air to calm her burning lungs; she was trying to say too much at once.She frowned, determined to slow down her words, as she wiped away the last of her tears."As we ran Tasuki used his tessin on the guy but created that huge fire in the field.I was so far behind the flames had already surrounded them, and Tasuki yelled at me to stay away, but somehow I managed to run through a spot that wasn't burning as bad as some other areas.Then I ran to Tasuki, but he left me to fight and I tripped and then the Kuto guy hit him.I was so mad I took the log I tripped over and hit him.I dropped the log on him afterwards though.I didn't mean to."

Nuriko sat on the bed, holding his left knee up to his chest, hugging it, listening to Miaka's intriguing story.When she stopped his jaw dropped, and he waited impatiently for her to say more, but she sat silently looking at Nuriko, waiting to hear his advice, but all she got was a suspenseful stare in her direction.

"What happened after that?!" Nuriko squealed.

"You guys already saw!You were in the field after that!" Miaka said frustrated, wanting to relive the moment over and over again, but not wanted to tell Nuriko all the details.

"Did he," Nuriko asked seriously, lowering his voice, and glancing in either direction for spies, "use the tongue?"

"Nuriko!" Miaka screamed, face blushing furiously as she grabbed the pillow that was torn earlier by Tasuki and slugged it at Nuriko's head.Nuriko dodged it and stuck his tongue out at Miaka, dropping his guard, not even noticing Miaka coming in for a second swing until the pillow whacked him directly in the face.

"My face!"Nuriko wailed.

"You started it," Miaka said stubbornly sitting on the bed cross-legged.

Nuriko stood up, rubbing his face with his hand and started for the door, but as he reached it he turned around and smiled, "Remember what Mitsukake said before you drank the potion?"

Miaka cocked her head and strained her memory."Yeah he said that it didn't make people fall in love with someone else, it only brought the couple good luck and then nothing would ever be able to separate them."

"Exactly," Nuriko nodded."So don't go thinking that just because you thought of Tasuki that potion made you two fall in love.That's not the way it works."Nuriko gave Miaka a little wave and exited her room, leaving Miaka's head spinning with questions.

_I knew all along that the potion worked that way, but did I somehow make myself believe that I loved Tasuki because of it?I'm so confused, I love Tamahome so much, so am I just making up weird things in my mind because of that stupid potion?_Miaka stood up.Everything seemed so clear now!She walked across the room quickly knowing what she must do.

She opened the door to her room and glanced over at Nuriko's._Thank you so much, you really helped me out Nuriko._She knocked on Tasuki's door and played with her fingers nervously as she waited for him to open it.Slowly it opened, and Tasuki peered out of it, and opened it faster once he saw it was Miaka.

"Thank Suzaku!"Tasuki said happily inviting her in."There's somethin' I wanted ta talk ta ya about."He closed the door and pinned her against the wall, stealing her lips before she could utter a word.Removing his mouth he brushed his cheek against hers, and whispered, with all the sincerity and passion in his soul, "I love ya, Miaka."

He tried to kiss her once more but she stopped him, placing her fingers against his soft lips, tears brimming her eyes and muttered, "I'm sorry, I've led you to believe that I like you that way, but you're just one of my Seishi, nothing more.I love Tamahome," she paused, her throat had tightened causing her to lose her voice.She wiggled out of Tasuki's stunned grip and opened the door, stopping to whisper, "Forgive me," before running out and back into her room, to wonder if she really had done the right thing.

Parody o' the Day!!!

Yuppers, you got that right, I'm making a parody of my OWN work!Cheez, I'm bad when I like to make fun of my own work.Well, here ya go, the Parody o' the Day!!!

"Thank Suzaku!"Tasuki said happily inviting her in."There's somethin' I wanted ta talk ta ya about."He closed the door and pinned her against the wall, stealing her lips before she could utter a word.Removing his mouth he brushed his cheek against hers, and whispered, with all the sincerity and passion in his soul, "Popeye's chicken is fuckin' awesome."

Ok, well that's it for this chapter!I hope the parody didn't bother you.I felt like I needed to put some comic relief into this chapter, and better way then to put a quote from Little Nicky into it?Well anyways, look forward to the next chapter soon, cuz I wouldn't want to leave you hanging like this.* Heck, I don't want to leave myself hanging like this even though I know exactly what going to happen!!! *Oh Suzaku, I'm pathetic… well besides that point (which we all knew anywayz) tell me what ya thought in a review.Until next time!

Amazonness Ryoga

P.S.Did you notice how much the F. Y. OAV box set is going for?OUCH!!!


	6. Miaka's Final Decision and Tasuki's Wave...

Hello there, I'm so glad you decided to join me for another chapter of Love Spell, even after my dumb parody in the last chapter -_-;; So what, this is the 6th chapter?Jinkies, I only wanted to make it three…Oh well!I gotta say it, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, so don't sue me!On with the show ::drum roll::

Love Spell:Miaka's Final Decision and Tasuki's Wavering Mind

Miaka sat at the edge of her bed, staring at the crumpled up piece of scrap paper she held in her clammy hands.She sighed and blinked her dry, red eyes rereading the information on the paper in her mind for what seemed like the thousandth time.On the little paper contained Miaka's hurried, messy handwriting.She had made a list of all the reasons why she like Tamahome, and on the opposite side all of the reasons she liked Tasuki.

She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the paper one last time before crumpling it up and dropping it on the floor for the hundredth time, determined not to pick it up and look at it again.She already knew the facts.The reality was, when comparing the lists, Tasuki was the winner every time.

"Oh Miaka what have you gotten yourself into this time?" she sighed deeply, rubbing her temples with her delicate fingers.It seemed like the book she had entered should have been called "The Universe of Love Triangles".Miaka held up a finger to represent each person and muttered, "Hotohori loves me, Nuriko loves him, but I can't decided who I want, Tasuki or Tamahome.I know both of them love me, but Yui loves Tamahome…oh this is too confusing!"

Jumping off the bed and gasping Miaka placed a shaky hand to her mouth._After what I said to Tasuki, I know he can't possibly love me anymore!What have I done?_She ran to her door and placed her hand on the handle, ready to turn it, but she stopped herself.

"No!" she scolded, slowly walking to her bed again, "I made a decision, I love Tamahome…but…"she grabbed the crumpled up paper from the floor and read over Tamahome's good qualities and then let her eyes wander to Tasuki's name.Peace seemed to settle over her soul just looking at his messy, scribbled name.

"Tamahome, you jerk!If only you wouldn't have left me to go to Kuto, I would have never got caught in this situation!"Miaka's hear skipped a beat when she muttered her last sentence._He left me…after he promised not to…he promised he'd stay with me, and he left.Oh no, did I just make a huge mistake?And after he told me he loved me…I shot him down._

__She stood up quickly and ran to the door, slamming it rapidly behind her.She pounded on Tasuki's door, hoping his heart hadn't been changed by her cold words._My cold, heartless, cruel words, _Miaka thought to herself waiting for her true love to open the door.Banging on it again, Hotohori looked out from his room, surprised by the commotion Miaka was causing.

"Hotohori," Miaka whimpered seeing the emperor of Konan cross the hall and place his thin, but muscular arm around her shoulder, comfortingly.

"Tasuki and Nuriko went for drinks in the bar," Hotohori told the weak girl as he guided her back to her room, opening the door for her and following her to the bed, where he sat beside her.She placed her head on his shoulder, hoping to hear some words of encouragement from the beautiful emperor, but nothing except silence met her ears.

She closed her eyes and sighed, Hotohori's body felt so different from Tasuki's.Hotohori was very muscular, but somehow frail and delicate.Tasuki's was strong, buff, and very masculine.Despite the difference, Miaka felt comforted and raised her head off Hotohori's shoulder and sat waiting for something to end the deafening silence.

Hotohori was the first to speak, voice cutting through the room abruptly."Miaka, I don't want to make things any more confusing for you," Hotohori started, the tone in his voice comforting and reassuring.He pulled away from her stood up, with his back facing her."But I love you."He turned to face the girl sitting in front of him who was, by this time, crying uncontrollably.

"Don't cry," Hotohori whispered, kneeling down and placing his hands on her shaky shoulders.Gently, he wiped the tears from her cheeks and pulled her closer to him."Please, don't cry.I never want to see your beautiful face without a smile.I can make you smile, Miaka.Please..."

Hotohori closed his eyes and kissed Miaka, never wanting to let go.Miaka gasped and pulled away violently, staring in bewilderment.With all her might she pushed the emperor away and ran from her room, knocking over a chair on her way out, leaving Hotohori sitting all alone in the empty room.She sobbed as she found the stairs and jumped down them, two at a time.By the time she was on the first floor, she could barely breathe.Sobs racked her body as she gasped for breath, but her body would not let her catch it.

As she opened the door to the exit she noticed Tasuki and Nuriko sitting at the bar.Nuriko was talking very seriously and Tasuki sat listening to him, nodding his head solemnly.The sight of Tasuki made Miaka's knees weak and she knew she had to get away. Quickly, she darted out the door and ran as fast as her legs would carry her, despite the burning in her lungs.She ran until her legs collapsed beneath her, leaving her alone in the same field she and Tasuki had shared their first kiss.

She cried to herself loudly, holding on to her legs with her forehead against her knees.It wasn't until she heard the grass rustling behind her that she lifted up her head and stifled her sobbing.A soft hand squeezed her shoulder slightly and her bloodshot eyes met a pair of eyes made up of deep, burning flames."Tasuki!"Miaka yelled, even more tears falling to her already soaked cheeks.She grabbed his muscular frame, thinking over and over in her mind, _I'll never hurt you again.I'll never let go of you!!!_

__Tasuki wrapped his arms around her small body and pushed her closer.His cheek rested on her silky hair and his heart felt complete, but something still bothered him, and Miaka sensed it."What's the matter?" Miaka asked pulling away from him only enough to see into his doubtful eyes."We're together now!That's all that matters."

Tasuki loosed his grip on the girl he really loved, and shook his head."Ya know, me and Nuriko were talkin' an' he made me realize that I just gotta give you up.I can't be with ya."

Miaka fell out of Tasuki's loose grip and covered her face with her hands.She did not want Tasuki to see the pain she was going through."Can't you see that nothing matters to me as long as I'm with you?" Miaka screamed, trying to sway her love's mind."Can't you see?"She whispered before her throat closed up, barely allowing her raspy breath to escape.

"I'm so sorry," Tasuki said avoiding her eyes completely.Despite what his heart really wanted he muttered, "we shouldn't love each other."With that, Tasuki strode away, clutching his fists from the excruciating pain in his heart, wanting to fall down and cry also.But, he kept on walking leaving Miaka behind.

Miaka cried as the warm breeze pushed past her, heart as open and desolate as the field she sat in.

Wow, someone actually rejected Miaka.I don't think I've ever seen that before.Never mind, Tamahome does it plenty of times in the series.Hehe, oh well, you just wait and see what happens next ok?Promise me you'll be looking forward to it!Until next time!!!

Amazonness Ryoga


	7. The Truth; Confessions of Love

Yay!!!  Can you believe how dramatic this story is getting?  Well I can!!!  It's making me sit on the edge of my chair, and I'm the one writing it.  Oh well, with enough gum, juice, and mp3's on my winamp player, I can do anything!!!  Right now my 2 favorite songs to listen to (when I'm writing this particular story) are "Perfect World" and  "Setsunakutemo...Zutto".  Two wonderful songs from the OAV's.  I finally got a job, so pretty soon I'll be able to buy the box set.  I can't wait!!!  Oh well, enough from me.  On with the story (you know the one whose characters I don't own!).

Love Spell:  The Truth; Confessions of Love

            After seeing Tasuki walk back into the inn, followed by Miaka some time after, Nuriko sat alone at the bar, not sure how to feel about what he had just done.  He didn't want any of his friends getting hurt.  Especially not Miaka.  She was special to him, in a way no one but his sister Korin would ever measure up to.  Was it right for him to get involved the way he did?

            "Tama-chan," Nuriko mumbled to himself.  He did not want Tamahome to be hurt when he risked his life for the sake of his country.  _What would he do if  he comes back from Kuto and finds that Miaka fell in love with another man?_  Nuriko slumped down farther into his chair realizing what he had just thought.  _Miaka has fallen in love with another man.  The same man has fallen in love with her...and I broke them up.  _Nuriko covered up his blushing cheeks, deeply embarrassed from the huge mistake he had made.

            _If I don't fix this up, Tasuki and Miaka will be miserable.  If I don't fix this up Tamahome will end up being more hurt in the long run!!!  What if he finds out he only got Miaka by default?  Oh Suzaku, I'm in trouble._

Nuriko stood up from the bar and hurried in the direction of Miaka's room.  

After making sure his plan would not fail, Nuriko knocked on Miaka's door, ready to find out exactly how she felt.  "Who's there?" Miaka's voice could be heard from within the room.

            "It's me, Nuriko," he said hesitantly, waiting for Miaka's reply, and would understand if she never wanted to associate with him ever again.

            "The door's open," Miaka said flatly, and Nuriko opened it slowly, peering into her dark room.  The windows and the blinds were completely closed, and most of the chairs in the room were flipped over and lying on the ground.  Miaka laid on her bed, back to the door, completely covered in blankets.

            "Miaka, this room is boiling!!!  I'll open the window so you can get some fresh air, ok?"  Nuriko waited for an answer, but Miaka said nothing, so he opened the window anyway.  The breeze floated through the window accompanied with a light smell of flowers.  Nuriko  picked up the chairs and placed them around the small table in the middle of the room before sitting on the bed beside her.

            "Miaka, I wanted..."

            "No!!!"  Miaka yelled catching Nuriko off guard.  "You don't have to apologize for anything.  I don't want to hear you're sorry, because the truth is you were right.  You were right about everything.  The Love Spell meant nothing.  I don't love Tasuki.  You...you were right."

            "Why are you crying over him then?" Nuriko asked.  "If you don't love him why are you crying for him?  Why would you waste your time, locked up in your room without any air if you don't love him?"

            Miaka pulled the blankets over her head, ashamed to show her weakness to Nuriko and wailed, "Because air doesn't even matter if I can't be with him!"

            Nuriko smiled and pulled the blankets away from Miaka.  Miaka felt warm lips on her cheek, and opened her eyes to stare at Nuriko, but to her surprise, the lips didn't belong to Nuriko.

            "Tasuki!" Miaka gasped realizing Tasuki had been the one to kiss her.  "But, why?"  She asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

            "Nuriko told me ta stand outside yer door ta find out how ya really feel.  I don't like spyin' but I figured if it was a way ta get me and you together, then maybe I should."

            Nuriko stood up and looked at what he created.  "I'll leave you two alone for a while."  With that, Nuriko walked out of the door and shut it slowly behind him.  In a way, he envied Tasuki.  But despite the feeling of loneliness swelling up in his chest, Nuriko smiled, content with his friend's happiness.

            Inside Miaka's room Tasuki sat next to his true love and listened to all she had to say.  "I want to confess everything!" Miaka said, nervous about telling Tasuki the whole truth about the past few days, but happy to be in his arms once more.

            "When I found that bottle at Mitsukake's house, I really wanted it to bring me and Tamahome together.  But I saw you glaring at me, and ended up thinking about you instead of him.  I was so mad!!!  And then all that night, I couldn't stop staring at you, and it wasn't because I was mad at you...and then when you helped me when I was sick, and then saved me.  I could tell I was starting to fall for you, but I didn't want to!!!  I was so worried of what would happen to Tamahome, instead of worrying about what my heart really wanted..." Miaka placed Tasuki's rough hand on her heart and rested her head against his shoulder.

            "Ya thought of me when ya drank that stuff?"  Tasuki said through a smile.  "I wrote ya a poem."

            Miaka laughed and asked, "How does it go?"

            "I can't remember, it really sucked though," Tasuki confessed, feeling light-hearted once again.

            "That's ok," Miaka mumbled closing her tired eyes, and snuggling against Tasuki.  

            "That day in the woods," Tasuki started, hesitating slightly.  "I really wanted ta kiss ya.  And then when we was in the field, I couldn't hold my emotions in any longer, and I was so happy when ya kissed me back.  But when ya told me ya couldn't love me anymore...Suzaku, I don't even want to think about the way I had felt."

            "I'm so sorry," Miaka whispered in Tasuki's ear, causing his body to shiver slightly.  She kissed his neck and then placed her lips on his.  "I know exactly how you felt.  I felt the same way when you said we couldn't be together!"  Tasuki kissed her again, so happy she was his.

            Miaka placed her head on his shoulder again, content to hear his slow, steady breathing.  Slowly sleep overcame her, despite the fact that it was only dinnertime.  Tasuki gently laid her on the bed and stood over her, trying to memorize her angelic features.   Finally he left her room, shutting the door quietly as he exited.  

            Hotohori stood in the empty hallway and muttered, "You are a very lucky man."  He walked to his room, leaving Tasuki standing confused in the hallway.  Shrugging his shoulders he entered his room and fell happily on his bed, worn out from the ordeal that had been passing like a slow moving storm the past few days.  

            He sighed, content from the outcome.  "As long as I have Miaka, that's all I need in my life...she's all that I'll ever need."

            Tasuki crept quietly into Miaka's room, tiptoeing and shaking with fear.  Miaka was snoring slightly in her bed, sleeping soundly.  The sounds of her breathing increasing Tasuki's fear.  _Suzaku, I love her, _Tasuki thought as he approached the sleeping Miko.  _But she is scarier than hell when she wakes up!!!  Why do I have ta be the one ta wake her up?_  

            A floorboard creaked slightly beneath Tasuki's heavy body, causing his heart rate to climb.  Miaka mumbled something incoherent and rolled to her side.  The mountain bandit reached a slightly trembling hand to his love's shoulder, ready to shake her and duck for cover.  "Tasuki..." Miaka mumbled in a deep, sleep thickened voice.  Tasuki smiled, for a moment completely forgetting about his fear. 

 He leaned over her and kissed her cheek gently.  Her eyes fluttered open, and with his face still very close to hers she whispered "Hi."

"Hi," Tasuki answered, still unsure if he was happy to see her or if he was just plain afraid.  Usually when you would try to wake her up she would hit you, or try to eat your hand, accusing you of being chocolate, but she did not try such an outrageous stunt with Tasuki.  She was actually sort of pleasant.

 "I was just waking you up so we can eat some dinner..."

"Dinner!" Miaka exclaimed, chomping down on Tasuki's shoulder.

"I'M NOT DINNER!!!" Tasuki yelled, his fears becoming a reality.  The young girl's teeth grinded against his shoulder and he pushed her away, trying to make her realize what she was biting.  "C'mon Miaka, hurry up and ya will get some real food."

"Ok," Miaka yawned, but all tiredness was quickly gone from the thought of food.  She hopped out of bed and pulled on Tasuki, smiling brightly.  "I'm hungry!  Let's go!"

Tasuki smiled at the warmness of Miaka's personality, but allowed her to pull on his arm, before using his strength to move her closer to him.  She smiled even bigger before jumping in his lap and wrapping her arms around him.  She placed a big, wet kiss on his cheek and then ran from him.  

"There's a mountain of food in the world, and I plan on eating it!!!" She twirled around, causing her skirt to fly up slightly.  She blushed and pushed it down as she reached the door, and motioned for Tasuki with her hand.  "Let's go!!!" 

Tasuki, Miaka and the others sat around the table in the restaurant, enjoying each others company.  Miaka ate the normal amount, even if there was really nothing normal about it.  Her Seishi stared as she downed plate after plate of food, wondering where she could be packing it all.  Tasuki gazed at his love, knowing that he would love her no matter what, but still prayed in the back of his mind that she would not get fat.  He really did not need to be with a fat woman...  He smiled at the thought of their wedding and her having to carry him down the aisle as their friends threw rice.

Every other helping of food Miaka would glance over at Tasuki, just to make sure he was still there, still right at her side.  As long as she was alive, all she needed to feel well was to know that Tasuki was by her side.  That made all the world seem at peace, as if nothing could ever touch her.  But that feeling did not fill up her stomach, so she kept on eating, gobbling down rice like there was no tomorrow.

After dinner was over (forty dishes later), Miaka laid her head on the table and sighed as she gingerly patted her stomach.  Nuriko watched his Miko carefully, knowing that she had not eaten any dessert and might think of the table as a tasty find.  But Miaka seemed to be in a world of her own, sighing and smiling at Tasuki.  _This is so sweet, _Nuriko thought bitterly, _I don't need any dessert!_

It was obvious to anyone around the table that Miaka was deeply in love with Tasuki.  So obvious in fact that the two Kuto warriors dressed as common folk picked up on it easily.  They glared at her from the other side of the room as one whispered to the other, "This boy is the Suzaku no Miko's weakness.  We'll destroy him when the sun sets."

He closed his eyes in frustration and almost yelled back, "Why don't we just go after the Miko herself and save us some time?  We can..."  But was cut off by the first warrior's hand, slapping painfully across his face.

"You know our orders!  We cannot harm the Miko, and only try to get her to stop trying to find the remaining Seishi.  If we threaten that boy's life, she will do as we command, it's that simple."

Rubbing his reddened face the second warrior nodded his head and glared at their new target:  Tasuki.

Ahhhh!!!  I guess I owe you a couple PARODIES 'O THE DAY!!!  Not that I think anything I say is funny...Urg!  Well here goes!!!  

"When I found that bottle at Mitsukake's house, I really wanted it to bring me and Tamahome together.  But I saw you glaring at me, and ended up thinking about you instead of him.  I was so mad!!!  And then all that night, I couldn't stop staring at you, and it wasn't because I was mad at you...It was because you kept farting you gross pig!!!"

Tasuki gently laid her on the bed and stood over her, trying to memorize her angelic features.   Finally he left her room, shutting the door quietly as he exited.  

Hotohori stood in the empty hallway and muttered, "Miaka is a very lucky girl to have such a handsome, strong, orange-haired, buff, sexy mountain man like you..."  He walked to his room, leaving Tasuki standing confused in the hallway.

Lifting up his collar to his ears and brushing his thick hair with his hand he muttered to himself, "I'm cool," as he proceeded to Moonwalk to his room.__

He closed his eyes in frustration and almost yelled back, "Why don't we just go after the Miko herself and save us some time?  We can..."  But was cut off by the first warrior's hand, slapping painfully across his face.

"I love it when your a bad boy!" he exclaimed, with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Ok, I'm sorry about the delay.  I am done (or was done or whatever you want to think...) before I could post it.  Fanfiction.net was having lots of trouble so I couldn't post it!!!  But I'm sure that'll make you enjoy the story _that _much more!!!  ::I hope!::  Oh well, can you believe what I've done?!  I made Tasuki the target!  Hehe, Tasuki would be my target too...::trying to keep her mind out of the gutter::  Well, look forward to CHAPTER 8!!!  THE LAST CHAPTER!!!  I'm gonna be so sad when it's over!!!  Until next time!!!

**_Amazonness Ryoga_**


End file.
